


A Lazy Afternoon

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: Two lovers enjoy an afternoon together
Relationships: Lee Crane/Chip Morton
Kudos: 1





	A Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in a print fanzine under a different pseud

Lee Crane lay in Chip Morton's big king-sized bed, simply enjoying the embrace of his lover. It was good to be able to relax with him, to doff the mantle of command and be nothing more than friend, lover. To be subservient to the demands of his body rather than to the whims and needs of _Seaview_ , the only lady in their lives. It was so easy to let Chip lead their lovemaking, to give himself over to Chip’s desires and directions. On _Seaview_ , Lee led; here, in bed with his lover, he wanted Chip to do the leading. And Chip was always happy to oblige.

“What are you thinking?” Chip asked. He lay behind Lee spoon-fashion, holding him in a gentle, yet possessive embrace. They’d made love earlier, and now were just enjoying being together.

Lee laughed softly. “In any particular order?”

Chip pressed his lips against Lee’s neck in a gentle caress. “Whatever.”

Lee’s smile widened. “How easy it is to be myself with you.”

Chip laughed softly. “It should be. You’ve known me long enough.”

“Not this way.”

Chip’s hands began to roam. “You mean like this?” he asked, and gently encircled Lee’s quiescent penis with one hand, one long finger reaching lower to cup his balls. He squeezed gently, sending shivers up and down Lee’s spine at the promise of what was to come. His left hand gently probed between Lee’s cheeks. “The way I know what turns you on, what gets you hot for me?”

Lee sighed as Chip caressed him, easing his right leg forward to give Chip easier access to his body. “Just like this.”

“What else are you thinking?”

“How much I like having you in my bed.”

“We’re in **my** bed right now,” Chip said, nuzzling Lee’s neck.

“Whatever.” Lee shifted as his erection grew. “Don’t stop.”

“I have to.”

“Why?”

“So I can do this.” Chip moved away, pushed Lee flat on his back, then knelt by Lee’s hip, taking Lee’s penis into his mouth.

Lee sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his lover’s short gold hair. He arched his hips as the blond’s greedy mouth moved up and down his penis, sucking him to fullness. 

He sighed and lightly raked his nails down Chip’s back, feeling the blond shiver at the touch. He caressed Chip’s ass, first one cheek, then the other, working one finger between them and into the warm crevice beyond.

Chip raised his head and met Lee’s gaze. His eyes were glassy. “You’re distracting me, Lee.”

“We can’t have that,” Lee said mock-seriously.

“Not if you want me to suck you off, we can’t,” Chip warned. “Don’t you want to come in my mouth?”

“Of course. But I want to play, too.” Lee worked his finger deeper into Chip’s ass.

“Once I get you to come, you can play all you want.”

“But once I come, I’ll want to fall asleep.”

“I won’t let you.”

“And how will you stop me?”

Chip levered himself up until he was lying atop Lee. “You’ve never been able to sleep with my cock in your ass.”

Lee grinned as Chip settled atop him. The weight was comforting, familiar. “You have a point there.” Lee threaded his fingers through Chip’s hair and pulled the blond down for a kiss. He opened his mouth when their lips met, giving entree to Chip’s questing tongue.

Chip pulled away. “Now lie back and let me love you.” He gave Lee a wide grin of enticing promise, then slipped out of his arms. He kissed his way down Lee’s neck to his chest, licking and sucking first one nipple, then the other. Then he kissed, licked and nipped his way down to Lee’s cock, which bobbed against his flat belly.

Chip stretched out alongside Lee, resting his head on his lover's hip. He slipped his left hand under Lee’s ass, then took Lee’s cock into his right, gently stroking. Lee lay back and sighed. Chip liked to take his time when he gave a blowjob. He had an incredible mouth, and was able to take all of Lee’s cock in without even gagging.

Now, though, he was only paying attention to the rosy tip of Lee’s penis. He licked at it as if it were an ice cream cone, before gently raking his teeth over the head. Lee shuddered and a low moan escaped him. Then Chip took the head fully into his mouth, sucking gently as his fingers tantalized the strip of flesh between Lee’s balls and his asshole.

Lee whimpered as Chip took more of his cock into his mouth, while teasing the entrance to his body with two fingers. “Inside, Chip,” he whispered, and Chip inserted the tip of one finger.

“You’re mine, Lee Crane,” Chip whispered.

“”I’m yours. More,” Lee mumbled, a slave to the sensations his lover was inducing.

Chip took Lee’s entire cock into his mouth, then began sucking even more enthusiastically, his head bobbing up and down on its length. At the same time, he slipped his finger even deeper into Lee’s body and began thrusting it in and out. 

Lee arched his hips, driving his cock into Chip’s mouth. The blond didn’t miss a beat, just kept sucking and finger-fucking him, faster and faster.

Lee felt his balls tighten and knew he was close to orgasm. He wanted to hold back, to prolong the incredible sensations, but he was too far gone. He moaned inarticulately as he writhed on the mattress, bucking uncontrollably as he came. Chip stayed with him, his greedy mouth sucking every last drop.

Chip waited until Lee’s cock was soft, then released it and moved up to lie alongside him. “Good?” he asked.

Lee sighed. “It always is.”

Chip grinned possessively and bent to kiss him, letting Lee taste himself on Chip’s lips and tongue. He laughed as he pulled away.

“What?” Lee asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

“If the crew only knew.”

“Knew what?”

“What a wanton their captain is, and how easily he falls apart in my hands. What a beautiful body he has, and how much pleasure he gives. How makes me feel.”

“How _does_ he make you feel?” Lee asked.

“Like there’s no one else on the planet but us. Like I’m the world’s greatest lover. Like he knows every thought I have.”

“I know what you’re thinking now,” Lee said smugly, reaching for Chip’s cock.

“And what’s that?”

“How much you want to slide that cock of yours inside me.”

Chip laughed and stroked his erection once. “That’s not hard to figure out, Lee.” He moved away, crouching between Lee’s legs. Lee drew his legs into his belly, exposing his ass and balls.

Chip shivered with arousal at the sight. “I want to bury myself deep inside you, to feel you around you as I come. To make you mine.”

“I’ve always been yours, right from the time I looked into those eyes.”

“You belong to me, body and soul. Say it.”

“I belong to you. Body and soul.” A shiver ran through Lee’s body as he said the words. Nothing was more true. 

“And I belong to you. All of me.” Chip leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Lee’s shoulders. He lowered his head and captured Lee’s mouth with his, kissing him thoroughly yet gently. “It took us too long to get together,” he said, pulling away.

“We’re together now -- that’s what matters.” He stroked Chip’s cock. “Take me.” He reached for the tube of lubricant that always lay inside the nightstand drawer, uncapped it, and squeezed some into his palm. He applied it to Chip’s cock, carefully coating the entire length.

Chip took Lee’s hand, swiping some of the jelly off his fingers. Moving back slightly, he coated two fingers with the lubricant, then inserted first one, then the other, into Lee’s ass. He thrust them in and out, readying Lee for his cock.

Then he applied the remaining gel to his erection, spreading it slowly, knowing Lee was watching his every move. He swallowed hard, fighting the stimulation, the need to drive deeply into Lee, to take him with one hard thrust. 

Lee gripped his knees and rocked back, exposing his ass even more. “Come on, Chip. What are you waiting for?”

Chip moved closer to Lee, his cock reaching for his captain, his friend, his lover. He raised Lee’s hips and positioned the tip of his cock at the entrance to Lee’s body. Then gradually, slowly, he started to enter him, meeting Lee’s gaze every second.

Lee’s eyelids began to droop, and he fought to keep them open. He wanted to see Chip as he took him, watch as his best friend slipped inside his body. 

He lost the battle. As Chip entered him, opening him bit by bit, Lee’s eyes closed as he reveled in the sensation of being taken, being filled. He moaned, the sound being echoed by Chip’s deeper, louder moan. 

Chip braced his hands on either side of Lee’s shoulders and bent down to kiss his lover. He wiggled his hips as he did, and Lee moaned into his mouth. Then he pulled back slightly. “God, Lee, I love you.”

Lee reached up and caressed Chip's face. “I know you do. And I love you too.” Then he grinned. “What are you waiting for?” He punctuated his question with an arch of his pelvis, making Chip groan.

The blond leaned down and kissed him again, less gently this time, leaving them both breathless. Then he arched up and began thrusting. His thrusts were long and deep, each one driving Lee into the mattress. He was panting hard, trying to hold back and prolong the experience, yet desperately wanting to come at the same time.

Lee reached up and gently pinched Chip’s nipples, increasing the pressure to the level he knew Chip liked. Chip moaned and drove even deeper into Lee. Lee had a hard time breathing from the force of Chip’s thrusts, and knew that Chip didn’t have long to last. He was too hot, too wild, too out of control. 

Chip’s breathing came faster now, more shallow, punctuated with low groans. He drove his cock into his lover with intensity, driven by instinct. He felt his orgasm start to build, curling deep In his balls, then spiraling up and outward. He shouted “Lee!” as it gripped him, sending him headlong into ecstasy.

Lee tightened his arms around Chip as his lover collapsed to his chest. 

“God that was... better than this morning,” Chip gasped out, bracing himself on his forearms to give Lee breathing room. He pulled out and fell to the mattress beside Lee, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

Lee pulled him close, and together, they fell into a sleep filled with dreams of each other.


End file.
